


Mirror Mirror

by Squiggles409



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggles409/pseuds/Squiggles409
Summary: Emma thinks Regina is beyond beautiful when she comes and wants Regina to see it.  Regina is NOT into video taping herself, but she has another suggestion.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work for any fandom EVER, and it's one long smut filled story. I'm hoping that I've done the ladies justice. Would love some feedback or response on areas to improve, or what was done well. If the response is positive, I may take this up as a regular thing (SwanQueen Week is just around the corner!!!) It may not all be smutty, but what can I say, I'm a girl who likes her smut :) .
> 
> Anywho, I own nothing and no one (cuz that's not legal) other than the story I've told.

“Regina?” 

“Regiiiiinnnnnaaaa.”

“Shhh. Let me enjoy this moment of peace.”

“But if you wake up, we can do it again.”

“I can’t yet. I need another few minutes before I can go again.”

Emma moved to rest her head on her hand while her elbow propped up her arm. She looked over at Regina. The former queen had a light sheen of sweat over her skin. The sheets pooled around her waist; chest heaving as she caught her breath.

“God, Regina, do you know how beautiful you are when you come? You’re more than a queen, you’re a fucking goddess.”

Regina could feel herself blushing at the complement. “Thank you dear.”

“No really. I mean it. You’re gorgeous all the time, but there is something about watching you come. You’re even more beautiful.” 

Emma didn’t usually talk like this. They had only been dating formally for a few months. Sure, they had done the whole friends with benefits thing, but after each of them found themselves jealous on more than one occasion, they had talked and decided to date exclusively. Things had been going well for the last few months. It was fun. They got along. Their relationship was pretty well out in the open. Henry and all the other important people knew about it. There were days that seemed like they might kill each other, but other than that, it was great. 

Regina had never received such praise from a lover. Sure, she had been told she was beautiful, whether sincere, or some attempt to get into her good graces. Emma had told her on more than one occasion that she was a good lover, though, not generally in such eloquent terms. Not that she ever thought she wasn’t, but it was always nice to hear. But Regina had never really thought about what she might look like during sex. In previous encounters, she didn’t particularly care. She was getting what she wanted, and she would send the other party on their way immediately following.

Sex was generally a weapon, a tool, or a basic human need. It had been since after Leopold’s death. After that, she had never allowed many people to get close enough to her for sex to truly be intimate. It was more about getting something she wanted, or simply scratching an itch. After all, that’s what it had been with Emma at first. But then, things changed. She had allowed Emma to see parts of her that were rarely seen. She really did enjoy finding this sense of intimacy with another person again. She craved Emma. Missed her touches when she wasn’t around. Even the ones that were not overtly sexual. Placing her hand at the small of her back as she Emma ushered her into an open door. (Her chivalry must be part of her Charming DNA.) She always felt safe and secure with Emma around. She might even love her. She wouldn’t tell Emma that though. She wouldn’t even tell herself. Not really. That was just too much considering the relative newness of their relationship.

As Regina lay there next to Emma, she turned her head and opened her eyes, looking up into her beautiful green eyes. She reached a hand behind Emma’s neck pulling her down into a heated kiss. Emma returned it fervently, letting out a moan. As Regina ran her hands down Emma’s body, she could feel her smile into the kiss. She was definitely ready to go again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next afternoon, Emma and Regina were having lunch at Granny’s, as they did a few times a week. Today, they were supposed to be using the time to work and look over some of Emma’s old reports. Emma’s mind started to wander to the activities of last night. The memories of the woman in front of her coming undone at Emma’s mouth and hands almost entirely drowned out the conversation they were having at the moment. Regina pointed out a specific section of Emma’s report, noting the need for legible handwriting on such documents. When Emma didn’t respond to Regina’s dig at her childlike penmanship, she looked up at the Sherriff, noting her dilated pupils, and the sudden hitch in her breathing. 

“Sherriff Swan, if you’re going to sit there distracted all afternoon, I will gladly leave you to your day dreams,” Regina bit out.

“We should video tape ourselves!” Emma had blurted out the thought before she had even realized what she was saying. Fortunately over the hum of the afternoon lunch crowd at the diner, no one heard her slight outburst from the back corner. She had no intention of attempting to retract the statement. She simply looked over up at Regina with the look of a child realizing they’ve gotten the largest piece of cake. The grin, however, quickly fell from her face.

“We absolutely will do no such thing!” Regina was gaping at Emma, in a fashion ill fitting of a queen. Her eyes were as wide as the saucer under her teacup. 

“Did you fall out of the tree you rescued Violet’s cat from this morning? Clearly you’re experiencing some sort of head trauma if you think, even for a second, that is something I would ever entertain.” Regina whispered tightly.

Emma looked back at Regina dejectedly. They were generally pretty adventurous in the bedroom. Even if there was something the other wasn’t quite comfortable with, they usually at least discussed it before putting the kibosh on the idea entirely. Regina took in Emma’s reaction and realizing the harshness of her words, she softened and caught Emma’s eyes.

“Emma, I have always been held, and held myself to a higher standard. Though I may no longer be a queen, as it were, I am still the mayor of Storybrooke. It is not a matter of trust. I do trust you. If such a tape ever managed to get out of the secure hands of either you or I, it would not bode well at all.” Even the thought of it made Regina nauseated. Regina had seen movies and sitcoms (in the rare occasions she felt the need for mindless television watching) that centered on this exact scenario. While it had been simplistically funny on the shows, she could find no possibility of humor of it happening in her own life. She reached out and squeezed Emma’s hand. “You get that, right?”

“Of course I get that, Regina. I really do.” Emma swallowed and continued almost timidly, “I just really want you to see yourself the same way I get to. I meant what I said last night. You’re so beautiful, which I’m sure you know,” Emma continued as she ducked her head shyly, “but your beauty when you’re letting go like that is exponentially increased. I bet we’re a total smoke show together. Will you at least think about it?” Emma asked with an encouraging smile.

Regina took a breath, but Emma continued, “We can erase it as soon as you’ve watched it. This isn’t really even about me. I just want you to see it, at least once.”

Regina took a deep breath, and let her eyes roam over Emma’s face, which clearly displayed her sincerity. This was something Emma wanted to do for her. With her. Regina let out the breath she had been holding, and looked back into Emma’s eyes, “Ok, I’ll think about it. I can’t promise that my final answer will be a yes, but I will think about it. Okay?”

“That works for me,” Emma said with a genuine smile.

“But, I will only think about it if your promise to pay attention to the conversation we were having about your handwriting.” Regina replied with an edge and a smirk.

“Yes ma’am, Madame Mayor. Handwriting. Needs work. Got it.” Emma said looking back to the report between them on the table.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The following evening found Regina and Emma in Regina’s study, sipping cider, each staring into space, lost in their own thoughts. The two had eaten dinner together, as Henry was spending tonight with his grandparents. Regina cleared her throat, bringing Emma’s attention to her. 

“So…” Regina began. “I’ve given your suggestion some thought.”

Emma’s eyes sparkled in anticipation. “And?”

“I’m just not comfortable with a video recording of our – activities – ever existing in this realm or any other.” 

Emma tried her best to hide her disappointment. The two had promised never to push each other into something they were not both in agreement with. 

Schooling her features, Emma replied, “That’s OK. I understand. We don’t need to – “

“I do have an alternate suggestion, if I may. It would allow us both to get what we want.” Regina interrupted almost playfully.

This had Emma intrigued. The tone of Regina’s voice told her the older woman had something planned, and Emma was never disappointed with Regina’s plans.

“What’s your suggestion?” Emma asked, tilting her glass in an effort to quench her sudden thirst.

Regina let loose one of her smoky chuckles, sending shivers down Emma’s spine. She took the glass from Emma’s hand, and set it on the table. “Actions speak better than words. Let me show you.”

Regina took Emma’s hand and guided her up the stairs to her bedroom. Regina entered the room first. With a flick of her wrists, there was a sudden warm glow in the bedroom. As Emma cleared the doorway, she could see that there had been a slight rearranging of Regina’s bedroom furniture. Now, instead of the king sized bed in the middle of the wall, there was a mattress in the corner of the room, with three large mirrors leaned against the walls. It was set up like a dressing room. There were also candles all over the room, which were responsible for the warm glow and the hints of vanilla and lavender in the air.

Emma turned to Regina both excited and confused. “This looks great, but what’s all this for? I mean aside from the obvious.” Emma asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well, I figured, that the whole point of recording was that you wanted me to see what I look like in the midst of orgasm, is that correct?” Regina asked as she placed a hand behind Emma’s neck, stroking at the soft hairs there.

Emma’s eyes slowly fell closed at the touch, and she instinctively placed her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling the woman closer to her. “Mmhmm.” She hummed as she leaned forward to kiss Regina.

“Well, with the mirrors all around, I’ll be able to watch, and see what you see.” Regina explained as she returned Emma’s Kiss.

Emma’s jaw dropped. Her mouth gaped like a fish before she finally managed to close her jaw. She looked over again, taking in the set up before her. She couldn’t help herself. She looked away from the make shift bed and mirrors, and almost on instinct look up at the ceiling to see if there was a mirror there she had missed. She had been in her fair share of sleazy hotel rooms. But she found none. Instead she turned back to Regina, pupils blown with desire.

“This is gonna be so, so, SO, hot!” Emma said with a lustful twinkle in her eyes.

“So you find my proposed compromise satisfactory?” Regina asked.

Emma, rather than verbally replying, leaned forward, taking Regina’s mouth in a bruising, fiery kiss. As soon as Regina responded to the kiss, Emma’s hands snaked down from Regina’s waist to her ass grabbing a handful of each cheek. Fortunately Regina was wearing slacks, so when Emma used her handholds to tug Regina up her body, there were instantly legs wrapped around her waist. Regina moaned at both the ferocity of the kiss, as well as Emma’s show of strength.

Emma carried Regina over to the mattress, where she set her back onto the floor. She released the hold on her ass, causing Regina to whimper against her lips at the loss of contact. Emma ran her hands up Regina’s back and over her shoulders before she began to unbutton the mayor’s blouse. Freeing the last button and pushing the blouse off Regina’s shoulders, Emma placed a hand on Regina’s hips and turned her toward the mirror.

Regina took in the sight of the two of them in the mirrors. Emma was right. They were hot together. The contrast of olive skin against pale skin was glorious. Each of them seemed to embody light and dark from head to toe. Seeing Emma’s hands on her like this turned her on more rapidly than she thought possible. Regina watched in the mirror as Emma’s hands drifted up her sides and moved to cup her breasts. Regina released a throaty moan as Emma’s hands and fingers splayed across her breasts, before pinching and rolling her straining nipples through the cups of her satin bra. She both felt and saw her own nipples grow impossibly harder. Emma used her head to nudge Regina’s head to the side allowing her better access to her lover’s neck. She nipped at the juncture of Regina’s neck and shoulder before soothing it with her tongue. She placed small, fluttering kisses along Regina’s neck until she took her earlobe between her teeth, tugging on it, forcing Regina to make eye contact with her in the mirror.

“You’re in for quite a night, Madam Mayor.” Emma said as she lowered one hand to the zipper of Regina’s slacks, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. “First, you’re going to come on my fingers,” Emma husked into Regina’s ear as she used both hands to push Regina’s slacks to the floor. As Regina kicked her slacks off of her ankle, Emma’s hands moved to the clasp of Regina’s bra and removing it. “Then, I want you to come in my mouth.” Regina could see the blush spreading across her face and neck at Emma’s words. Her lips parted with a breath as she felt a seeming flood of wetness in her panties. 

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand then, pushing it past the waistband of her panties, and into the wetness she already knew to be there. At the first contact of Emma’s fingers, both women gasped, continuing to maintain eye contact through the mirror. Emma moaned into Regina’s ear, “Mmm, so wet for me already,” as she ran her fingers through Regina’s copious arousal. She began to tease the soft, slick skin under her fingers. Regina shuddered at the contact, and Emma could feel the shiver of arousal run through the woman in her arms. She wanted to see more. As she began to pull her hand free of Regina’s panties, the brunette grabbed her wrist to stop her. With a snap of Regina’s fingers, her panties disappeared, and Emma went from fully clothed to naked as the day she was born.

“Do not,” Regina gasped, “remove your hands from my body, Emma, is that understood?” Regina asked through the mirror. Emma simply nodded in reply before returning her lips to Regina’s neck and one hand returned to palm her breast. Regina stood transfixed as she watched Emma’s hands on her. She was impossibly turned on, and could feel her knees beginning to wobble with each teasing pass Emma made of her center. When Emma’s middle and ring fingers finally made substantial contact with Regina’s clit, she hissed at the contact, and her hips bucked forward, seemingly of their own volition. The touch almost causes her knees to buckle beneath her. They likely would have but for Emma’s strong arms holding her up.

“Em-”, Regina swallowed in an effort to moisten her now dry throat, “Emma, I can’t stand much longer.”

Emma took the hint, bending her knees, never letting go of Regina as the two of them sat on the mattress. Emma opened her legs and pulled Regina against her body. Regina moaned at the press of Emma’s breasts and the dragging of her nipples across her back. When Emma pulled Regina as close to her as possible, Regina was surprised at feeling Emma’s own arousal on her lower back, her sharp and sudden intake of breath the only indicator of her shock. Regina tried to press against Emma’s wetness, but one firm press of Emma’s fingers, still on her clit captured Regina’s attention silently demanding Regina’s eyes on her own. 

“No. Tonight is about you, Regina. I want you to see the goddess I see. I want you to see another beautiful facet of yourself.” Regina nodded, looking back into the mirror, her eyes drifting from Emma’s, to the hand between her legs. Emma slowly stroked her clit a few more times before slowly pushing her two fingers inside of Regina. No teasing, and no warning. Regina arched her back against Emma’s front, jaw dropping in pleasure, as Emma plunged her fingers in and out of her. Regina watched Emma fuck her in the mirror until she was almost hypnotized by the rhythmic motions of Emma’s hand. Her eyes slipped closed as she began to lose herself to pleasure.

A sharp tug on her left nipple caused Regina’s eyes to pop open, and brought her back to the task at hand, so to speak. Emma was now thrusting her fingers as deep as she could, ensuring that her palm provided friction to Regina’s clit on each stroke, and that her fingers curled on their way out, making solid contact with her g spot. Her forearm burned at this point, but there is absolutely nothing that would make her stop what she’s doing right now. 

Emma husked into Regina’s ear again, watching as Regina watched them in the mirror.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful. I want you to come for me, Regina.” Regina knew she was close to orgasm. She could feel the tight coiling in her lower abdomen. Each stroke and press Emma provided pushing her closer to the edge of bliss. Regina’s chin fell to her chest as her breathing became shallower. Emma released an animalistic growl, releasing Regina’s breast, instead fisting her now free hand into Regina’s hair. She paused the motion of her other hand as she pulled Regina’s hair forcing her eyes up. Not enough to induce pain. Well, no more than Regina liked.

“No. I want you to watch.” Regina nodded as best she could considering Emma’s grip on her hair, and Emma continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Regina while nipping and licking at her neck. Regina complied with the blonde’s demands, and took in the sight in the mirror. Just as she started to make eye contact with Emma again, the edges of her vision began to blur. She realized she was rocking her hips in time with Emma’s thrusts, and could feel herself rubbing against Emma’s wetness on her back again when Emma’s breath caught with each thrust of Regina’s hips. Regina was too far gone to do anything about it at this point, so instead she focused on her own face and body as she flew over the cliff of her release. She bit down on her lower lip as a guttural moan was wrenched from her chest. Regina felt the sudden gush of wetness from between her own thighs, and felt more than heard Emma’s deep and rumbling moan in response to it. 

Somehow, Regina managed to keep her eyes open during the whole thing. Though her head was thrown back against Emma’s shoulder, she kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her, and watched Emma’s hand as it slowed drawing out her orgasm, eventually stopping. She groaned at the loss of contact as Emma withdrew her fingers from Regina, and followed their path to Emma’s mouth. Just before sliding her fingers into her mouth to suck them clean, Emma made sure to make eye contact with Regina in the mirror again, moaning at the taste of the woman splayed before her. Regina felt a shiver through her body at the sight.

After Emma’s fingers were no longer coated with Regina, she brought her hand down and laid it on Regina’s stomach, the other now being used to support them both as Regina laid against her, chest heaving in an effort to catch her breath. Emma allowed her mouth to fall into a loose grin; both in pride and amazement at what she had the privilege of witnessing.

“Shit, Regina, you haven’t done that in a while. I stand by my original hypothesis, watching you come is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Regina let out a low chuckle as she regained her composure. “That’s because you’ve never seen yourself.” With that, Regina slid her hand behind her back and started to draw a path up Emma’s inner thigh. Emma sat back up, essentially trapping her hand causing Regina to look at her with a question through the mirror. 

“No, Regina. Tonight is about you, and seeing how beautiful you are like this. Besides, I’m not done with you yet. There’s still one more sight you need to see.”

Regina acquiesced to Emma’s demand, once again allowing her body to relax against Emma’s. Emma nuzzled her ear and whispered seductively, “Did you know, Regina, that you’re face and body react differently whether you come from my hands or my mouth?” Regina shook her head. “Mmm. You certainly do. Each is equally beautiful, but each is unique in its own right. Would you like to see?” Rather than answer her verbally, Regina simply nodded her head, then turned to kiss Emma. Emma ran her tongue along Regina’s bottom lip, and Regina opened her mouth to allow Emma’s tongue to dance with her own. Regina let out a small moan at the light taste of herself on Emma’s tongue. After a few languid moments, Emma pulled away from the kiss. Regina moved to lie on her back, only to once again have her progress stopped by Emma. 

“Regina,” Emma giggled, “How can you see yourself if you’re laying on your back?” Regina looked at Emma in confusion just for a moment, mind still hazy from the recent orgasm. When it finally dawned on her what it was that Emma wanted from her, she blushed slightly, as she always did when Emma requested her such an open position. In a flash, she reminded herself that she is completely safe with Emma. She smiled at Emma lasciviously in her realization, and Emma merely smirked at the older woman as she shifted positions to lay down with her head facing toward the mirrors at the foot of the mattress.

Regina shifted and slowly positioned herself over her lover’s mouth facing herself in the mirror, knees landing on either side of Emma’s head. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s hips and gently pulled her down to where she wanted her, slowly running her tongue along the length of Regina’s sex. Emma savored her first real taste of the woman above her. Regina moaned as her head fell back. Emma released Regina’s hips, placing her hands on Regina’s breasts, alternating between gentle caresses, and rougher pinches of her nipples. She continued to run her tongue from Regina’s entrance to her clit at a painstakingly slow pace. Regina looked down and into the eyes of her lover as she pleasured her, seeing only a thin sliver of green that usually resided there. 

Almost as if on autopilot, Regina leaned back, seeking Emma’s thighs to support her weight. Emma obliged her, bending her knees allowing for Regina to place her hands there. Regina’s hand slid down from Emma’s knee, once again reaching for Emma. Regina slipped her fingertips through Emma’s sex, finding warm slickness. Another quiet gasp escaped her lips. Emma moaned at the touch, sending vibrations through Regina’s core. Regina, finding she liked the sensation and seeking more, began to run her fingers more thoroughly through Emma’s wetness. She was taken aback after a few moments when Emma shook her head no. Regina stopped, and looks down at Emma, who lifted Regina just enough to remind Regina that this was about her pleasure. Blushing again at the deference shown to her pleasure, Regina nodded, but did not hesitate to take her now slick fingers into her mouth.

Her eyes sprung open in surprise when Emma, hands back on Regina’s hips, yanked her back into position over Emma’s mouth. Regina nearly bit her own fingers at the abrupt return of Emma’s tongue to her entrance. Again, Emma moaned at the sight and taste of the woman above her. He tongue quickened its pace and Regina’s hips involuntarily twitched and rolled against Emma’s mouth. Another moan, another vibration. Regina began slowly rocking her hips in an intentional rhythm. She was literally riding Emma’s face. Emma’s hands reached behind Regina to once again grab handfuls of her luscious ass, momentarily halting Regina’s motions. 

Emma took the opportunity to push her tongue past the tight ring of Regina’s entrance and fuck Regina with her tongue. At that, Regina shuddered, feeling a sudden spike in her arousal. She knew she was close. Just a little more. She grabbed Emma’s hands and brought them around to palm her breasts. She tried to concentrate on remaining still, but as Emma’s continued to expertly elicit pleasure from Regina, it was becoming a more and more difficult task. She regressed to riding Emma’s face, this time with reckless abandon as Emma moaned below her. 

As Regina’s eyes returned to herself in the mirror, she had one hand at the back of her neck, and the other covering Emma’s hand palming her breast. Her hair was more than a little bit tousled and falling slightly into her eyes. Her lipstick was smeared and her lips were slightly parted as she took short breaths through her mouth. Her hips stuttered in their motions that reminded her of being in the saddle. The sound of Emma’s moans in her ear and the liquid clicking sound of Emma’s tongue on Regina’s now dripping sex were the only thing she could hear. She felt Emma’s tongue on her and in her, while her hands possessively palmed her breasts. The smell of her arousal blending with the scented candles around the room. The lingering taste of Emma on her tongue that was far to brief for her liking. Regina’s senses were overwhelmed. She could feel herself mere seconds away from being once again flung into oblivion.

The sight before her truly was gorgeous. While Regina may have tended toward vain on occasion, this was not the case in this instant. Emma brought something out of her that she was not certain any other lover had. Then, Emma did something do her no one other than her ever had. Emma moved her mouth up to take Regina’s clit into her mouth and began to such with reckless abandon. As Regina’s mouth fell open a final guttural moan escaped her mouth. Regina saw exactly what Emma meant about differences. Her face, this time, was different. Primal. Her hips continued to roll on Emma’s face as her orgasm tapered off before she finally simply crumbled to her side.

In an instant, Emma sat up and readjusted Regina’s body so the two were lying side by side on the mattress. As Emma carded her fingers through Regina’s hair, she once again had a dopey victory smile on her face. For several minutes, the two merely laid in sated silence, allowing Regina to catch her breath, and Emma to revel in Regina’s beauty. Finally, Regina took a deep breath, as her breathing returned to normal. 

“So, what did you think, Madam Mayor? Stunning or stunning?”

Regina let out a breathy laugh. She had to admit, Emma was right. But, before she was willing to admit to it (she would NEVER live down telling Emma Swan she was right about ANYTHING) she pushed herself up on her elbow, looking right into Emma’s eyes. Emma, shocked to see Regina seeming to have recovered so quickly, looked back at Regina quizzically quirking an eyebrow. 

“There’s one more thing I want to see first.” Regina said with a smile. 

Regina held he hand out and with a puff of purple smoke conjured Emma’s favorite toy (after Regina, of course). Emma gasped at the strapless dildo in her lover’s hand and instantly felt her own sex clench. 

“Regina - ”

“Emma, if tonight is about me, then this is what I want. I want to watch you fuck me. I want to see us come together.”

It was not often that Regina swore, so when she did, she meant business. Who was Emma to deny the wishes of the Mayor? She was her boss after all. Emma knew how aroused she was. Giving Regina pleasure always affected her as well. She knew she wouldn’t last long before she gave in to her own pleasure. Experience taught her that it would not take long for Regina to climax for a third time, as her body was now very sensitive.

Regina reached down between them, running a finger through Emma’s wetness, confirming what she already knew. The blonde was more than ready for the toy to be inserted. She brought the short end to Emma’s opening, and kissed her deeply as she pushed it in, swallowing the moan that tumbled from Emma’s lips. Regina rolled Emma onto her back then straddled her, with the head of the dildo at her opening. She painstakingly lowered herself onto it, taking it in inch by inch until Emma’s hips made contact with her thighs. She kept her eyes on Emma’s face, and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head then fluttered closed. 

“Oh.” Regina said out loud, as she paused. She quickly remembered that the entire point of this latest addition to their activities was for her to watch herself and Emma come together. Emma opened her eyes, now foggy with obvious arousal. She looked up at Regina, who now wore a smirk of her own. Without saying a word, Regina lifted herself off of Emma’s lap. Emma lay on the floor for another moment confused by the sudden departure of her lover. Regina, however, settled herself on her knees and braced her forearms on the mattress in front of the mirror. Recognition ran through Emma and she felt another tug in her core as she fluttered around the toy inside of her. 

She scampered around so that she was behind Regina. Regina’s position presented her glistening sex to Emma, who, unable to help herself, stopped to run her tongue through the glistening folds. Regina moaned and pushed back seeking more contact, but just as quickly as Emma’s tongue appeared it disappeared and was replaced by the tip of the toy. Emma ran the toy through Regina’s folds, teasing first her opening, then her clit, then back again. Emma knew in her current state, Regina would not be able to stand the teasing, and neither, for that matter would she.

Without any further teasing or warning, she thrust herself into Regina. Regina inhaled a gasp of surprise, and exhaled a moan that seemed to have come straight from her sex and up through her body. Emma stilled for a moment to allow Regina to acclimate to the stretch. She placed her hands on Regina’s hips preparing to give the woman before her exactly what she wanted. However, Emma did not expect for Regina to suddenly push back against her, seeking deeper contact. 

Regina caught Emma’s eyes in the mirror and pushed back again, knowing the end inside the blonde would be doing wonderful things and made her desires perfectly clear.

“Fuck me. Hard. And Fast.”

Emma swallowed thickly, trying in vain to moisten her now dry throat. She tightened the grip she had on Regina’s hips, pulled halfway out of Regina, and thrust back into her with almost all the power she could muster. This time, it was Emma’s turn to watch as the mayor’s eyes rolled back into her head. 

Emma skipped slow and steady and went straight into a feverish pace. She had to deliver on Regina’s request. She knew this was not a pace she would be able to keep up for long, but she also knew she wouldn’t have to. Regina’s moans were coming faster and whatever she was saying was less and less coherent. All she understood of what Regina was saying was the occasional, “yes”, “fuck”, and the varying versions of her name that tumbled from Regina’s lips on a continuous loop as Emma fucked her with all she had. Each stroke in and out of Regina sent a jolt through Emma. She just had to hold on a little longer.

For her part, Regina gave as good as she got, pushing her hips back to meet Emma’s every thrust. It was Emma’s turn to be hypnotized by the sight of the toy disappearing and reappearing into Regina and the sound skin connecting over and over again. As Regina felt her walls begin to clench around the toy, her breaths became shorter and more ragged. She looked up into the mirror and met Emma’s eyes again. She tried to convey her proximity to to orgasm, and her desire for Emma to come with her. All she could manage was “Emaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.” Fortunately, Emma understood and nodded. With a few more frenzied strokes, the toy hitting Emma’s walls just right, Emma fell over the edge into bliss. The scream bursting from Emma’s lips dragging Regina over the edge with her. They stared at the reflections of each other in awe.

If Regina was hot on her own, the two of them together was downright incendiary, Emma thought to herself as she collapsed onto Regina’s back exhausted. As she tried to regain her breath and come down from her orgasm, she could feel the aftershocks of Regina’s third orgasm pulling on the toy still nestled within her, in turn extending her own pleasure.

Finally, after a few motionless minutes, the only sounds in the room the panting of the two well sated women, Emma pulled out of Regina who whimpered at the toy being pulled from her sensitive body. Emma felt herself shudder again as she pulled it from herself and discarded it somewhere on the floor behind her. She lay down next to Regina and pulled her closer, their sweat slicked skin sliding against each others. Emma reached up and pushed Regina’s hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She broke into a satisfied grin at seeing the former queen with a sleepy smile on her face.

“So, what’s the verdict, Madame Mayor?” Emma asked.

Regina mumbled, “Y’ber righ.” 

Emma giggled as he lowered her lips to the brunettes shoulder, “What was that?”

Regina took a deep breath and said out loud, “You were right.” Regina pushed herself into a seated position, and leaned over to kiss Emma quiet before she could say something witty. She stood slowly on shaky legs, and extended a hand to help Emma up as well. With a final flourish of her wrist the mirrors, candles, and mattress disappeared, and the two women fell into the bed, covering themselves with the duvet and snuggling into one another.

Emma nuzzled Regina’s shoulder and placed a feathery kiss there as their exertion finally caught up to them and they began to drift off to sleep.

“Goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Emma. Love you.” Regina’s eyes popped open, sleep suddenly nowhere in her thoughts. Shit. She thought to herself.

Emma’s eyes remained closed, but she tightened her grip on Regina, whom she could feel trying to flee the situation. This was entirely new territory for them.

“Emma I –“ Regina started with a deep breath.

Emma tightened her hold on Regina, and keeping her eyes closed not moving an inch, and asked, “Did you mean it?” It came out slightly mumbled against Regina’s shoulder.

“What?”

Emma opened her eyes and swallowed thickly, “Did you mean it?”

This time, when Regina tried to move, Emma loosened her hold to allow for it. Regina looked at Emma, and took in the hope in her eyes. In this moment she decided to be honest with not only herself, but also with Emma.

“Yes. I meant it. I love you, Emma. I love that you let me be myself despite all my flaws. I love that you wanted me to be better, not only for Henry, but eventually for myself. I love they way I feel wrapped in your arms. I love you, Emma Swan.” Emma had a lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking immediately, so she did the next best thing she could think of. She rolled Regina onto her back and kissed her. This kiss, unlike most of the others that night was not about lust, or want, or need. Emma hoped that in instant she could convey all the things she couldn’t put into words. 

As their lips parted, Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and replied, “Good. Because I love you too.”

With that, the two shared another chaste kiss before Emma laid her head on Regina’s shoulder, an arm around her waist and the two slipped into sleep. The last thing Regina heard was Emma’s sleepy sigh as she said, “Goodnight, Goddess.”


End file.
